Andy Cohen and I
by Jessi24
Summary: This is a work of fiction and has no truth. I wrote this because I enjoy Andy and find him very attractive.


Disclaimer - The following story is a work of fiction. I do not claim to own any part of any production Andy Cohen is a part of, including but not limited to Watch What Happens Live, and the Real House Wives Franchise.

Andy Cohen: Good Luck Charm Chapter 1

My name is Jason and I am 23. I have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, I am about 5'10, I have a small build but I do have a little muscle. I work for a small production company in New York City. Tonight is a big night for me; I finally get to go to a taping of Watch What Happens Live with Andy Cohen. Andy is my celebrity crush hardcore; he has the perfect body and the sexiest crooked smile.

I having been trying to get into a show for so long I have pulled every string I have at my disposal. My friend Shane recently met a production assistant for the show on Grindr and he got me the hookup with tickets. I have seen Andy before in the city. He was walking his adorable dog and was wearing a hoodie and sweat pants. I almost gagged when I saw the faint outline of his cock. I was so stunned to see him I didn't even try and go up to him, I like to think he saw me he did look in my direction but I doubt he did.

I have to look perfect tonight; I am going to wear a tight black t-shirt and some skinny grey slacks. And for good measure, just because it makes my ass perky, a jock strap. I wear jock straps more than I probably should. But I feel so much more confident when I do; they make my ass look full and ready for anything. I know I get more looks when I wear one.

Finally the time came for me to go to the show! Shane and I walked the 3 blocks to the right place. As we filed into the room I was surprised when we were seated in the front row! I looked at Shane and said

"You must suck really good cock to get us these seats!" He winked at me and said "I won't walk correctly for a week, but it was worth it! It was some of the best sex I have ever had."

Looking around the club house I marveled at how small this place really is. It is the size of a large office, with just enough room for the set, bar, and an audience of maybe 12 people. Andy's chair is only about six feet away from me I will be in a perfect view to see every detail of him. If I am lucky he will sit with his legs wide open and I will get a perfect view of his bountiful bulge.

Right before the show Andy just appeared and sat down. He looked at the audience and said he hoped it was a great show and that the guest for tonight was going to be two real housewives from different franchises. I couldn't even focus on which ones he had said I was just staring at him. When he finally looked in my direction his eyes locked with mine for a second, I licked my lips out of instinct. His eyes widened for a second and then he looked away. I could feel electricity flowing through my body and an uncomfortable hardness growing in my pants.

I took this time to study him; he had perfect full lips, a strong jaw, strong big legs, and really nice hands. I love a man with nice hands; I started to imagine how those hands would feel all over my body. Just then Shane nudged me and I saw the show was starting.

The show went on normally and uneventfully. The women were fine but Andy was the real star, every time he made a pun or joke I was the first to laugh. His eyes would lock on to mine for a split second and then he would look away. Every time he looked at me or in my direction I made it my goal to make eye contact. I have seen what I want and now it's my goal to get it.

As the show was coming to a close Andy finally uncrossed his legs and spread them open, I was almost panting by now. I took this chance to just full on stare at his junk and then glance up at his eyes. I did this for about 30 seconds before he noticed and when he did he made eye contact with me and lingered for a second longer. I licked my lips again. His mouth opened a fraction and then he was back to ending the show.

"Sorry everyone my mind went blank, I guess I took one too many sips tonight!" He said as he closed the show.

After the main show ends they do a short after show made for the website. It is looser and more fun. Andy kept his legs open for the whole of that show; I kept my vigil watching his crotch. I don't know how I am going to do it but I am going to get into those pants if it's the last thing I do!

The show was over and the production assistant said that if anyone wanted a picture or autograph now was the time and to come up one at a time. A few people were ahead of us and I just waited and kept watching Andy. He saw me and was watching me back. I licked my lips again and bit my bottom one softly. He smiled a little bit and looked away. My turn was finally up, I didn't even look at the House Wives I went straight for Andy.

"Hello, my name is Jason could we get a picture?" I said it in a low voice almost whispering in his ear. "Sure Jason!" He stood up and put his arm around me and we posed as Shane took our picture.

The moment was almost over and I didn't know what to say. Andy looked at me and scanned my body.

"Hey do you want come to the after cocktails? It is just a small thing here in the building." He was staring right into my eyes and I just nodded. He said "Great just go back to your seat and wait I will tell my assistant to let you and your friend here know where to go."

I am stumbling as I get back to my seat. I look at Shane "What just happened?" He smirked at me and said "All of your eye fucking is paying off. Even the Housewives noticed you checking Andy out from the audience." I don't even respond to him.

Following Shane we make our way to the right room to meet up with everyone. Walking in we see it's another large office with couches and a step and repeat with the show logo on it. Walking to the bar I order a shot of tequila. If I am going to talk to Andy again I need to calm down.

A few minutes later Andy and the two housewives walk in. They go to the bar and order some drinks. When they served they toasted and then part ways to talk to some of the other people in the room. Staying put I hope he will walk up to me. He slowly walks in my direction stopping and talking to people every few feet along the way. Finally he is right in front of me and it takes my breath away.

"Hey Jason, did you enjoy the show?" He asks me as he looks me in the eyes. "It was great! I have been trying to see a show for a long time now. It was everything I had hoped." As I was talking he scanned my body again. "You seemed distracted during it. I hope everything was ok." He was looking at me expectantly; his mouth parted just a little. This was my chance I had to go for it. "Well to be honest I was distracted, it's hard to focus when a sexy man like you is right in front of me. You almost killed me when you uncrossed your legs." His eyes dilated and he stepped back half a step. Shit I hope I didn't fuck this up!

He just looked at me and then said "You almost made me fuck up on live TV. You weren't the only one distracted." He sipped his drink. "I am sorry. That wasn't my intention at all. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" I winked at him. Looking around he asked "Where did your friend go?" "Shane is fucking one of your production assistants, he probably is somewhere with him. Mike I think his name is." This didn't seem to shock Andy at all.

Again he scanned me up and down and then said "My office is 6 floors up from here, when you get off the elevator take a right then its 7 doors down. Wait for me there, I want to hear more about this production company you work for. You know I just started my own company?" My mouth had fallen open, I didn't know what to say so I just answered "Oh yes I saw the press release. I will wait for you." He winked and walked away.

Waiting in his office I was shocked to see how big it was. It was bigger than my whole apartment. He had a huge desk, a couch, some chairs, and pictures all over the walls of him and his celebrity friends, and his idols. The light had been off when I came in and I couldn't find a switch to turn them on. It was exactly dark because the city was lighting the room through the huge windows.

I waited for him for about 15 minutes before I heard footsteps in the hallway. Walking in he looked around and saw me sitting on the couch. He didn't turn on the lights either. Sitting down next to me he said. "Sorry I had to make sure I made the rounds and talked to everyone. Now they won't come and look for me." He smiled and asked me to tell him more about me.

We talked for about five minutes about my college life, what I did, and what I liked to do. He just stared at me and listened. Not being able to take the tension anymore I put my hand on his knee and looked into his eyes. This is what he had been waiting for. He threw his face towards mine and kissed me. I kissed him back our tongues going back in forth between our mouths. I reached farther up his leg and found what I was looking for. Wrapping my fingers around his hard cock I couldn't believe the girth I felt. His body convulsed as he felt my touch. Pulling away he smiled at me and started taking off his jacket, tie, and shirt. I just watch in amazement. His chest was perfectly hairy and defined. I started to pull my shirt over my head but he took over and ripped it off me. Then he pushing himself on top of me he moved us into a horizontal position on the couch and started kissing me again. The feel of his body on mine was driving me crazy, my cock was about to burst out of my tight pants. I pushed him back a little and we sat up. I leaned in and kissed his neck, and then his shoulder, and farther down I went. Finally reaching his belt line. I peaked up and him and he was watching me intently.

I felt his cock through his pants and kissed it. He was getting impatient he wanted it out. I didn't make him wait any longer. Letting his cock swing free I got an eyeful of its beauty. It was cut, and very thick, my mouth watered. I licked it from base to tip and few times and then took it into my mouth. He sighed and leaned back on the couch. I focused on his cock head and sucked hard he moaned and thrust forward. I took him farther into my mouth and tried not to gag. He took my head in his hands and started guiding it up and down. It felt so good to feel his huge cock fuck my face. I took a second to breathe and reach up and kiss him.

Going back to sucking I looked into his eyes and I sucked him and made little noises with my throat. He tried to keep watching but he had to put his head back and moan. Looking back down at me he grabbed me and pulled me up. He kissed me hard and was grabbing at my cock. Almost ripping my pants he got them down. When he saw the jock strap he laughed and said "Was this your plan all along?" "I wore it for good luck, but I never knew I would get his lucky." He laughed again and slapped my ass. My cock was sticking out of the top of the strap and he licked it. Shivers went down my spine. He pulled out my whole cock and took it all in his mouth. Holy shit he could suck a good dick.

As he sucked he kept one hand on my ass and was slowly fingering my tight hole. I couldn't take it any longer. "Fuck me please!" He looked at me and smiled. He put my dick back inside my and got up. He grabbed the back of my jock strap and dragged me over to his desk. Opening one of the drawers he pulled out a condom and some lube. Pushing me down on the desk he stood behind me. I could hear him slipping the condom on; it surprised me when he stuck one of his thick fingers inside me. He had lubed it too. His slowly fucked me with his finger and then put another one in. I was pushing back on his hand so hard I was afraid I would hurt him. Finally he pulled them out and I felt him align his cock up with my waiting hole.

Slowly he pushed his thick cock head into my waiting ass; it burned but felt so good. I wanted more, I started pushing back and trying to take more in, feeling this he pushed hard and slipped in. He was literally filling me up. I felt fuller than I ever had before and it felt wonderful. He slowly pulled almost all the way out and then pounded his cock back in hard. "Fuck!" Oh my god it felt so good. He continued this ritual for a few pumps. I looked back over my shoulder and could see the pleasure on his face. He then started to speed up and fuck hard in quick small thrusts, his dick was slightly curved and it was hitting my prostate with every thrust I was squirming in pleasure. He grabbed my hips and pounded hard into me. I was moaning it felt amazing, I had never been fucked like that before. Suddenly he pulled out and grabbed me. Flipping me over we were face to face my legs over his shoulders and he slammed back inside me. "OH FUCK!" It hurt and felt good all at the same time. I could see every facial expression he was making now. Every muscle in his body was flexed as he slid his huge cock in and out of my hole. My body was on fire and all I could do was moan. "You are so tight holy shit!" he said through his teeth as he pounded. I reaching up I grabbed him and tried to kiss him. It was a struggle but when our lips flannelly touched it seemed to ignite him. Standing back up he started slowly moving in and out of me.

He stopped long enough to pull my jock strap off and throw it across the room. He went back to his slow torture and started to jerk my cock as he slowly fucked in and out of me. I was already close as it was and now he had me in his big strong hand. I was thrown over the edge and said "I am going to cum!" He took this as his cue and let go of my cock and started fucking hard. He fucked me the hardest he had and started moaning too. I watched his face contort and grow red. I felt my orgasm coming and I held on to it for a moment then let it flow out of me in long hard bursts. I convulsed and clinched my ass as I came, Andy looked down and watched me cum feeling my ass clinch he couldn't hold on any longer and went over the edge. "Oh FUCK!" he screamed as he started cuming. I could feel his dick twitch inside me as he came. He continued to slowly fuck me and his body twitched with every shot.

Still inside me he fell on top of me and stayed still. We lay like this for about 30 seconds, I was getting uncomfortable on my back but I didn't want to break the moment. Finally moving he looked at me and kissed me. "That was incredible" was all he could say. He was exhausted I could tell. Pulling out of me he took the condom off and sat down in his chair.

I sat up slowly and just looked at him. I was so stunned. Had this really happened? Did I really just have really hot sex with my celebrity crush?

"Do you want to come back to my apartment?" Andy said as he stood up.

To be continued?


End file.
